Légy hű önmagadhoz!
by erdosidora
Summary: Lovino x Reader történet, amiben a Lovi megpróbál más lenni, de akkor megismerkedik reader-channal... Bocsi nem vagyok jó tömörítésben. Songfic a besorolás csak is Lovi szája miatt van!


Lovino x olvasó:

Légy hű önmagadhoz!

Sziasztok! Nem rég kezdtem el belekerülni a fanfictionok világába és lám nekem is támadt néhány ötletem! Kérlek, nézzétek el nekem a szó ismétléseket, próbáltam kiküszöbölni őket! Fogalmazó készségem meg elég eklektikus… Remélem a hozzám hasonló fanoknak tetszeni fog! Jó olvasást!

Életem első története, songfic. Magyarra én fordítottam.

„ _Olyan akarok lenni mint Te!_

 _Olyan akarok lenni, aki érzi a valódi „Énjét"'._

 _Ha akarnám akkor csak mennék és megtenném,_

 _de azután vajon tényleg én lennék?"_

Haza érkezve a munkából megálltam a bejárati ajtó előtt. A kilincset szorongattam, de még hezitáltam: „ Rendben , most olyan leszek, mint 'ő'!"Vettem egy mély és melankolikus lélegzetet, majd arcomra egy hamis mosolyt húztam.

-Megjöttem Bella(1)!- hangom olyan volt akár az öcsémé.

-Üdv itthon Lovino! Milyen volt a mai napod?- lépett ki a konyhából életem szerelme mosolyogva, de amint meglátta arcomat szemöldökeit csodálkozásra húzta. –Mond Lovino, jól vagy?

-Teljes mértékben, Bella! Képzeld el, ma hirtelen meglátogatott Antonio és hozott friss paradicsomot, amit rögtön meg is ettem ebédre! Olyan fincsi volt!- mondtam, de előtte egy ölelésre magamhoz húztam őt.

-L… Lo… Lovino?Mi történt veled?- kérdezte most már aggódva.

\- Vee..hogy velem?- hihetetlen , képes voltam kimondani. –Semmi különös Bella, csak nagyon jól érzem magamat!- válaszoltam közben elengedtem őt és a konyha felé vettem az irányt vidáman, pedig legbelül ordítottam annyira kétségbe voltam esve. - Bella, mit főztél?- érdeklődtem ál izgatottsággal miközben föl-le rohangáltam.

\- Paradicsomlevest. –mondta [név] ezalatt csukott szemmel követett engem.

-Ve, milyen finom illata van, biztosan nagyon finom is!-kuncogtam nem hagyva abba a rohangálást.

-Lovino csak óvatosan, most mostam fel az előbb!- figyelmeztetett [név] elővigyázatosan.

-Ugyan Bella, mi baj történhetne?- amint kimondtam e szavakat lábaim alól kicsúszott a föld és minden elsötétült.

„ _Egy gyerekjáték álom."_

Kinyitva a szemeimet valami furcsát vettem észre: ez nem az én házam, sőt nem is ház, hanem egy lovas kocsi.

-Ah Romano, hát felébredtél?- kérdezte egy számomra régről ismert hang.

-Hova tartunk, te szarházi?- saját hangomat hallva meglepődtem. Gyorsan arcomhoz emeltem kezeimet és láttam milyen apróak. Lenézve rajtam egy vörös szobalányruha volt.

-Mond Romano, minden rendben van?- kérdésére felkaptam a fejemet, de úgy tettem mintha nem lennék meglepve, mert tudtam: újra gyerek lettem.

-Si, és most válaszolj a kérdésemre, idiota!- kiabáltam rá vékony hangommal.

-Jól van, na!*sóhajt*Éppen Ausztriához tartunk, bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhetünk.- épp végszóra a kocsis megállította a kocsit a birtok kapujánál. Kiszálltunk és elindultunk a bejárathoz. A házba érve köszöntött minket a zongorázó faszfej és egy velem egykorú szobalány, akinek volt egy kiálló hajtincse csak, mint nekem: „Szóval ő lenne fratello mio(2)." Spain kezet fogott az osztrákkal, én csak biccentettem. Majd a paradicsom buzi fratello mio-hoz fordult vigyorgó képpel:

\- Ahhh, Ita-chan milyen cuki! Adj egy ölelést a te Spain bátyódnak!- és hatalmas ölelésbe fogta őt.

-Ve, Spain nii-chan haja csikiz!- kuncogott öcsém.

-Na Romano, most szépen játsz Ita-channal, addig én beszélgetek egy kicsit. – úgy is tettem amennyire csak bírtam!

-Ne nii-chan, nem akarsz festeni?- kérdezte öcsém kedvesen. „Ennek meg mi a baja? Most látjuk egymást először, de már úgy tesz, mintha puszipajtások lennénk!"

-Rendben.- válaszoltam halkan. Még sosem festettem. El is kezdtünk egy tál gyümölcsöt rákenni a vászonra. Én mindent beleadtam, hogy jól sikerüljön. Ezért végig mérgesen koncentráltam, de hamar elrontottam. – A francba!

-Mi a baj fratello?

-Elrontottam. – mondtam csalódottan.

-Hadd nézzem csak… hm… szerintem nem lett olyan rossz, csak itt kell javítani rajta, meg itt… - majd elkezdte az egészet átfesteni amitől bepipultam.

-Ahgr! Inkább hozok egy másik vásznat! – kiáltottam és elviharoztam. A legrosszabb dolog, amit nem bírok elviselni az emberekben, ha rezdüléstelenül a szemembe hazudnak! Amíg kóboroltam ebben a kurva nagy házban egy ajtó előtt elsétálva a paradicsom buzi hangjára lettem figyelmes:

-Nos Ausztria, miért hívtál ide? – kérdezte a spanyol ritkamód komoly hangnemben.

-A lényegre térek. Hogyan megy Romano tanítása? – nevem hallatán megálltam hallgatózni.

-Romano… hát… nehezen. Amihez csak hozzá nyúl tönkre megy és folyamatosan káromkodik. Teljesen más, mint a testvére, bárcsak olyan lenne, mint Ita-chan! Héj, Ausztria nem akarsz cserélni?- kérdezte Spain vidáman.

-Hogy mi!? –hökkentem meg a spanyol kérdésén. „Szóval ő is csak nyűgnek lát engem?! Miért?" remegő arcomon elkezdtek lefolyni a könnyek, ahogyan apró szívem darabokra tört.

 _-„Olyan valaki, mint én jobb halottnak!" –_ ezt kiáltottam amint végigszaladtam a folyosón nem figyelve a szolgálók intelmére, hogy most polírozták a padlót. Így megcsúsztam és újra a sötétségbe kerültem.

olasz szavak:

(1)gyönyörű

(2) (fiú)testvérem


End file.
